In a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) microphone, a MEMS die includes at least one diaphragm and at least one back plate. The MEMS die is supported by a base or substrate and enclosed by a housing (e.g., a cup or cover with walls). A port may extend through the substrate (for a bottom port device) or through the top of the housing (for a top port device). Sound energy traverses through the port, moves the diaphragm, and creates a changing electrical potential of the back plate, which creates an electrical signal. Microphones are deployed in various types of devices such as personal computers or cellular phones.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof. In the drawings, similar symbols typically identify similar components, unless context dictates otherwise. The illustrative embodiments described in the detailed description, drawings, and claims are not meant to be limiting. Other embodiments may be utilized, and other changes may be made, without departing from the spirit or scope of the subject matter presented here. It will be readily understood that the aspects of the present disclosure, as generally described herein, and illustrated in the figures, can be arranged, substituted, combined, and designed in a wide variety of different configurations, all of which are explicitly contemplated and make part of this disclosure.